snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Caserole/Marigold McAlistor
'Biography' Early Life (pre-Hogwarts) Marigold was born to Dominic and Celia McAlistor on June 2, 2069, in Celia's mother's home in Ireland. They shortly moved to a small house in the suburbs of London where they remained for all of Marigold's childhood. Marigold's mother, Celia, is a muggle while Dominic is a wizard employed at the British Ministry of Magic. Because they were both in their early twenties when Celia gave birth to Marigold via c-section, neither of them quite knew how to raise a child. Luckily enough for them, the house next door was occupied by a muggle family in the very same position; Bernice and Scott Calvierri. Bernice was 25 when she gave birth to her daughter, Maureen, so both the Calvierris and the McAlistors were young with no idea what a baby needed. They pooled enough money between the two families to hire a full-time nanny for the two children, with one catch: they would be there, just if they needed help, they would ask Carrie, the 34 year old nanny. Once Maureen and Marigold got to preschool age, their parents decided they knew how to care for them and Carrie was let go. Maureen became Marigold's best friend and they ended up in the same class in school every single year. Although Marigold had other friends, she found that she didn't really need anyone else besides 'Moo' (named because at a young age, Marigold could not pronounce Maureen, hence Moo''reen). Marigold knew that Moo didn't know the wizarding world existed, but that didn't bother her much until after she got to Hogwarts. Marigold was always pretty sure that she would be a witch, so she wasn't that surprised when she got her letter to Hogwarts. *casey will insert more here soon la la la* Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Year One: getting sorted into Hufflepuff~falling out of contact with Moo~loving Charms~meeting Kace~ice cream paranoia~meeting Sophie and her bunny~getting in the slumps~crying a lot Year Two: *casey will have to look up what happened here* meeting Bristol~signing a sister contract Year Three: *same for most of here* grandpa dying~reading up on astronomy~going back to Hogwarts~getting back in touch with Moo during the actual year~lalala what is this haha~meeting Zahra(?)~meeting Mitch~hating him and then kissing him~a lot Year Four: going back to hogwarts~falling in love with West~kissing Mitch more~loving astronomy~becoming close to Zahra~meeting Ruby~fangirling over TDK~and Glitter Dragon~and Agromantula~being a top point earner~becoming a woman~going to the Valentine's day concert and getting together with mitch too (i think this is this year???)~other grandpa dying without knowing she's a witch~sad~going home and planning for the funeral Year Five: going to a TDK concert~winning agro tickets~going to that concert with Rorie~Moo goes to a boarding school in italy~getting prefected~meeting loads of people like Clara and Eden and Gabe and Hallie (oh wait hating casper comes beforehand) and missing elodie~becoming closer with beverly~having Ruby at Hogwarts~and watching her flaunt her stuff~thinking about going into the creatures field~LOL just kidding~still dating Mitch~meeting his siblings~doing stuff~studying a LOT for OWLs~freaking out a lot~a lot~finding out news from Moo about Moo's parents~not looking forward to anything Year Six: ''Live in the present Year Seven: Live in the present Category:Blog posts